


So That Which Is Good May Flourish

by CitrusVanille



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: Mikey’s not really looking for either of them, which is maybe why he finds them so quickly when he steps off the bus to stretch his legs.





	So That Which Is Good May Flourish

**Author's Note:**

> Maddy asked for Brian Schechter fic, with Frank. Or Mikey. Or both. I cheated on the both thing.

Mikey’s not really looking for either of them, which is maybe why he finds them so quickly when he steps off the bus to stretch his legs. They’re around the side, half hidden in shadow, Brian’s hands fisted in Frank’s hair and the front of his shirt, Frankie’s fingers gripping Brian’s arm and tucked into his belt loop, pulling him closer.

Mikey doesn’t mean to watch, but there’s something fascinating in the almost frantic slide of lips and tongues, the way they meet and part and meet again, going from desperate press to something that looks too much like they’re eating each other’s faces to be anything but awkward. Mikey doesn’t even realize he’s still staring until they break apart, gasping for breath, foreheads together, eyes still closed. Mikey stands frozen, wonders if he should make a joke, or try to back away unseen, but a moment later they’re mouth to mouth again, softer this time, less hurried. Then Brian shifts, gets a thigh between Frankie’s legs, and Frank makes a soft, muffled noise that Mikey recognizes from too many nights in vans and on buses.

_Fuck,_ Mikey thinks, cringing, and barely manages not to stumble as he quickly backs away. He’s pretty sure they wouldn’t notice if he dropped a ton of bricks at this point, but he’s not going to chance it. He really doesn’t want to discuss this tonight. Or ever.

Gerard comes out of the bus as Mikey heads in the other direction. He’s tapping out a cigarette, and Mikey almost tells him, almost warns him, but.

“Hey, walk with me,” he says instead. Gerard can interrupt them some other time – he’ll be better at the talking thing anyway – but for now, Mikey figures he’ll let them keep their privacy.

(Besides, if Brian turns up with finger-shaped bruises on his arm tomorrow, _someone_ will ask questions, and Mikey really wants to see how Brian and Frank react. Maybe Brian will actually blush. Mikey will have to remember to keep a camera handy.)


End file.
